


Don't lie to me (because I know the truth)

by roselyheart



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Sad Ending, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roselyheart/pseuds/roselyheart
Summary: "Why the hell do you even care?" Thomas yells back, and a million responses rush through Newts' head, until he latches on to the most prominent one."Because I love you."The one sentence he could never say, no matter how much his lungs burned with the need to say it, he could never, would never let them be known.





	Don't lie to me (because I know the truth)

**Author's Note:**

> There is acts of aggression shown in this one-shot as well as curse words and no happy endings so if that isn't your thing, please don't read! Otherwise enjoy :)

 

They're just standing there, looking at each other, and Newt knows that look in Thomas' eyes.

 

He's lost, so so lost. He wants to help, _to save,_  but he doesn't know to. It's positively killing him, and Newt wants to reach, touch,  _comfort_ , but he's not allowed to. No matter how much he wants to.

 

"We  _have_  to save him Newt, we have to save Minho." Thomas whispers desperately, and Newt is about to agree before Thomas continues.

 

"And Teresa." Newt is well aware Thomas added it as more of an afterthought than anything else, but Newts' skin still crawls. Irritation and jealousy still pumps through his blood, until the only thing he starts to see is red.

 

"You still care about her, don't you?" Newt says, more than he asks, because he already knows the truth.

 

"N-No. I mean n-not like that. I mean what if- if she was forced to do this, what if she has no choice." Thomas stumbles, and Newt knows Thomas is hoping there is an reasonable explanation for betraying them, but he also knows that Thomas is lying. 

 

And all he hears is that Thomas loves Teresa, not him, and his world shatters around him, once again the rug has been pulled from below him and he's too busy stumbling that he says the only thing he can think of.

 

"Don't lie to me." Newt mumurs, glaring at Thomas. Thomas looks confused, and a bit astounded at Newts' statement. 

 

"What?" Thomas asked, and Newt feels his stomach flip angrily at Thomas response.

 

Newt grasps fist-fulls of Thomas' t-shirt into his fists and slams him against the wall behind them angrily.

 

Their noses bump, and Newt feels his stomach flip again, but this time because of the close proximity. He doesn't care though, not even when he can feel Thomas breath against his lips. He doesn't even give Thomas time to react.

 

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Newt practically yells, his voice shaking with jealousy, he's sure. Thomas looks surprised and Newt has to force himself to back up a bit, if only just to stare into Thomas' eyes.

 

"Don't you dare lie to me Thomas." Newt breathes out, less angry this time, but rather desperate. 

 

And he knows he should back up, knows that he should because he'll do something dumb, but he can't help but want to press closer into Thomas. Can't help but want to be surrounded by Thomas who smells of cinnamon and body oder, who feels like safety, and  _home_.

 

"I'm not lying, Newt, and since when do you call me Thomas?" Thomas asks, with geuinue confusion and Newt felt like laughing or crying or something.

 

Thomas had so much power over him and he didn't even know it.

 

"Since when did you save people who bloody betrayed us?" Newt retorts, and then his head starts spinning again as he registers again that Thomas is so close. Despite everything that's going on in that moment, every fiber inside of Newt urges him to kiss the other boy.

 

Thomas let's out a huff of annoyance, before responding with, "We don't know everything Newt."

 

"You're not gonna risk your life to save someone who doesn't want to be saved Tommy!" Newt yells, and shoves Thomas against the wall again. He internally begs for Thomas to listen to him.

 

"Why the hell do you even care?" Thomas yells back, and a million responses rush through Newts' head, until he latches on to the most prominent one.

 

" _Because I love you."_

 

When Newt doesn't respond, Thomas let's out an angry sigh, before trying to shove Newt off him.

 

"Just get off me dude." Thomas hisses, but Thomas refuses to move, not until he knows for certain Thomas won't go after Teresa.

 

"Promise me Tommy, promise me you won't go after her." Newt whispers wrestling with Thomas.

 

"Get off me Newt! GET THE HELL OFF!" Thomas practically screams, and if he's honest it scares Newt, he wants to get off, doesn't want to invade his boundaries.

 

But he also wants him alive and with him, so he stays.

 

"Please Tommy, Please!" Newt begs, managing to keep the upper-hand in their fight.

 

"I hate you, I hate you Newt. Get the hell off." Thomas grits out, and with Newts' heart falling into a black abiss, he does the only he's wanted to do since he met Thomas.

 

He closes the small gap, allowing his lips to push fully against Thomas'. His whole body shudders with the feeling of Thomas chapped lips. He tastes like happiness and something purely Thomas, and a smile pushes it's way to Newts' mouth. He doesn't think he wants to be anywhere else but in this moment right now.

 

Thomas thinks differently.

 

He practically throws Newt off him, his eyes widened with a surprised expression, his eyes narrowed.

 

"You can't just fucking do that!" Thomas yelled and Newt wanted to shrink into the ground and disappear.

 

"Please Tommy, Please don't go after her." 


End file.
